Let's Keep This Between Us
by Caroline Greene
Summary: T/M one-shot fluffier than the average marshmallow.


Let's Keep This Between Us

"Annnnnnntonio Almeido!" Michelle called in a sing-songy voice.

Tony stuck his head out from the bedroom. "You know, my name isn't Antonio, it's Anthony. And there's no 'o' in 'Almeida'?" He said, smirking.

Michelle rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah, but you don't look like an Anthony." She pouted her lip out. "And besides,  
you call me Shelly, and you are well aware that that's not my name either."

He kissed her one the forehead "Yes, but Chelle is short for Michelle, and Shelly is really just Chelle with a 'y' sound."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Fine." She let go of him and took a step back. "But you know what?" She said playfully.

Tony raised an eyebrow "What?"

"The Cubs suck!" she yelled, then darted down the hallway to the kitchen. Tony ran after her. He found her standing in front of the sink holding up a frying pan.

"You're not seriously going to hit me with a frying pan are you?" He bit his lip trying his very best not to laugh.

She giggled, then gave him a look of mock sternness "Oh no, much, much worse." She took a step closer. "I'm going to COOK!" She cackled evilly.

Tony stepped back and held his hands up in mock surrender trying to look horrified "Please, please don't! I'll do whatever you want--just don't cook!"

Michelle smirked, tapping the pan against her palm in thought. "Anything, eh, Antonio?"

"Anything." He repeated, trying to sound desperate.

She put the pan down. "Alright. Go get dressed...you're taking me to a movie tonight."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" He demanded.

It was Michelle's turn to raise an eyebrow "Honey, as much as I love you, I will not be seen with you in public while you're in your boxers."

He flexed his arms "Psh. And miss an opportunity to show these babies off? I don't think so!" He said laughing as he walked down the hallway again, towards the bedroom.

She smiled and shook her head as she turned around to wash the dishes in the sink.

His voice call out from the bedroom "You're gonna change too, right?"

Michelle looked down at her sweat pants and camisole. "Duh, honey. I'll be in there in just a sec."

She abandoned the dishes and entered the bedroom. Tony had already changed into jeans and a blue button-up shirt. He was holding up the white Cubs t-shirt he bought for her while they were still dating. "As punishment for your little outburst in the hallway." He said sternly.

Michelle took the shirt and looked down at it solemnly. "Well, okay, if it'll make you feel better."

"Well, I don't know if the damage of your words can ever really be repaired, but this is a start." He said seriously.

She put the shirt on over her camisole and rummaged around the closet for some jeans. "Go get in the car, I'll be there in a sec."

Tony nodded and grabbed the car keys off the night stand. He kissed her cheek. "See you in a few he said."

Michelle found the jeans she was looking for, made sure she had money in her purse, then double checked she had her cell phone. When she walked threw the kitchen she made sure all the burners were turned off and that the microwave door was shut. Giving the apartment one final look, she stepped out the door, locking it behind her.

When she got in the passenger seat of the car Tony gave her a goofy grin.

"What?" she asked, wondering if she had food on her face or something.

"Nothing." He lied as he turned to face the steering wheel.

She frowned. "No, what is it?"

Looking back at her, the grin returned and he bit his lip in that way that made her melt. "It's just," he stopped, looking her up and down "there's nothing more attractive than a beautiful girl in a Cubs shirt."

Michelle laughed and elbowed him gently. "You goof ball."

"I'm serious!" He insisted, looking serious now. "You look amazing."

She blushed and leaned over the center console and kissed him more passionatly than Tony expected.

"Geez, woman!" Tony exclaimed.

242424242424...

The theater was almost empty, save a handful of teenage girls sitting in the very back row.

Tony shuffled behind Michelle to their seats. "Another chick-flick?" He whined.

"Mmhmm." She said brightly.

"But they're always so lame..." He began.

"Really? You sure seemed to like that last one, enough to be tearing up at the end." She mocked.

Tony rolled his eyes and wondered if CTU had anything that he could possibly use to erase that memory from Michelle's mind. He guessed such technology would go for some serious cash and before he knew it he was giving the idea of such an invention serious thought.

Michelle brought him back to reality when she poked his shoulder "Ooh! I want to see that one, honey." She pointed to the screen were a preview for an up-coming movie was playing. To his horror, Patrick Dempsey was in the center of the screen, shirtless.

He shook his head. "No wife of mine is watching a movie with a shirtless Patrick Dempsey."

Sometime in the first weeks of their dating Michelle referred to Patrick Dempsey as 'the handsomest guy ever' in passing and Tony had never quite recovered from the remark.

Michelle rolled her eyes and jerked her head in the direction of the larger-than-life Dempsey "Psh. Oh that guy? He's nothin'." Her voice got quieter and she looked behind her before she continued. "There's this guy that's soooo much hotter than him." Taking another glance behind her said whispered "This name is Antonio Almeido and he is so hot...have you seen that man in his boxers?!" She smiled and fanned her face with her hand.

Tony laughed.

"I'm serious!" She said quickly. "You are the handsomest man in the world and I'm very lucky to have you."

"Really?" He asked, still not quite sure she was serious.

"Really." She said, punctuating it with a kiss. "Now be quiet, the movie is starting."

END.


End file.
